Nicky Parlouzer Meets Wow Wow Wubbzy
by NickyWubbzy57
Summary: I always loved Wow Wow Wubbzy (I miss that show) and the Sonic Manga so I wanted to make a crossover for them. Hiatus actually concedering continuing this story.
1. New Hedgehog in Wuzzelburg

Intro Song  
>"WOW WOW every one my name is Wubbzy!" Wubbzy lives in a tree he likes to play, play, play. He's got a baby tail and he likes to play, play, play.<br>Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Widget is his friend she likes to build, she hammers, and she saws, and her tool box is filled. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Walden is their friend he's really smart he knows about Science, books, and art. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Daizy is his crush, she's really sweet, she loves growing flowers, and is really neat. Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, and Walden are friends, and when their with Nicky the fun never ends. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow, Wow Wow, Wow Wow Wow. "WOW!"  
>Nicky Parlouzer meets Wow Wow Wubbzy! Episode 1<br>New Hedgehog in Wuzzelberg

* * *

><p>One day in Hedgehog Town Nicky, Amy, and Little John where walking down the street. When Suddenly Robotnik appeared. "Robotnik what do you want?" Amy Shouted. "Hm let me think," he said sarcastically, "I WANT YOU SO I CAN LURE SONIC TO ME!" Amy gasped and tried to run away. Nicky and L.J. tried to stop him and Nicky shouted <strong>"HEY LEAVE AMY ALONE YOU BALD HEADED CREEP!"<strong> "GET OUT OF MY WAY BOY" Robotnik yelled as he had one of his robots throw him into tree.  
>One minute later he wakes up from being knocked unconscious. "Ow my head, what happened?" Nicky asked L.J. "Robotnik kidnapped Amy to lure Sonic to him."<strong> "WHAT WE GOTTA SAVE HER SHE MUST BE SO SCARED! AND IF I WAS THAT SCARED I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WOULD LAST I'D RATHER BE DEAD!<strong>" Nicky said freaking out. Suddenly Nicky's eyes started to shine white and soon did the rest of him and he became SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN FRONT OF LITTLE JOHN! "NICKY YOU'RE SONIC!" Little John shouted! "Yep but Nicky doesn't know he is me. Don't tell anyone except Nicky" Sonic said. "That's confusing but okay I guess I should tell him," L.J. said.  
>At Robotnik's base<br>"Hey Robotnik let me go or Sonic will get you!" Amy yelled. "That's the idea for when Sonic get's here he will be sent to another dimension! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" "GASP!" Amy gasped. Then Sonic busted through the wall and L.J. struggled to keep up. "This party is over Robotnik!" Sonic said. "SONIC IT'S A TRAP!" Amy warned. "What else is new?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "Should have listened to your girlfriend Sonic!" Robotnik said. "**FIRE THE MACHINE!"** A giant portal appeared and it's power was unbalanced. Soon the portal started to pull everyone in slowly. **"SONIC HELP!"** Amy shouted. "**I'M COMING AMY!"** Sonic shouted but the pull on the portal was to great and he couldn't move. **"OH NO THE PORTAL HAS BECOME UNSTABLE IT'S EXPANDING!"** Robotnik said freaking out. **"SONIC!"** Was the the last thing anyone heard before the four where pulled in the portal and knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>It was a fine day in Wuzzelberg birds where chirping, bees where buzzing. All was perfect. Wubbzy and Daizy where roaming down the street when they saw a flash of light appear and then a Blue something rather in a red sweater fall from the sky unconscious. "WOW WOW WOW WHAT WAS THAT?" Wubbzy asked to no one in particular. They ran over to the park where the thing (of course we all know it's Nicky but just pretend you don't) fell. When they reached the blue object they saw who it was. "He's a hedgehog," Wubbzy said. "Lavender lollipops he looks hurt," Daizy said. "We should bring him to Dr. fluey," Wubbzy said. "Dr fluey is on vacation remember?" Daizy reminded him. "Then let's take him to Walden," Wubbzy suggested.<br>At Walden's house  
>Wubbzy and Daizy finally managed to drag him to Walden's house. Wubbzy rang the doorbell with his tail. "Who is it?" Walden asked. "It's Wubbzy and Daizy," Daizy said. "We need help! Someone is hurt!" Wubbzy Yelled. Walden opened the door and saw Nicky. "Who's this?" He asked. "We don't know we found him hurt in the park." Wubbzy answered. "I see, bring him inside," Walden told.<br>NICKY'S P.O.V.  
>I opened my eyes and found my self in a bed. Ugg my head hurts. "Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said. I turned to see a yellow who knows what, a turquoise dog in a pink dress, and a purple bear in a red shirt with white spots. "Who are you guys, and where am I?" I asked them. "My name is Wubbzy," the yellow thing called Wubbzy answered. "My name is Daizy," the Dog answered. "And I'm Walden, Wubbzy and Daizy saw you unconscious in the park and brought you to my house." The bear told me. "What city am I in?" I asked realizing I didn't appear to be in Hedgehog Town anymore. "Why your in Wuzzelberg of course," Wubbzy told me. "Wuzzelberg there's no Wuzzelberg on Mobius," I said confused. "Mobius where is that I can't recall ever seeing it on a map?" Walden asked. "OH NO! I TRAVELED TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!" I screamed. "Your an alien? That would explain you falling from the sky and that white flash," Wubbzy and Daizy realized. "I need to find my friends," I said worried especially for my girlfriend Amy. "We can help you find them," Wubbzy offered me. This lifted my spirits greatly. "THANK YOU!<p> 


	2. Finding a Way Home

Intro Song  
>"WOW WOW every one my name is Wubbzy!" Wubbzy lives in a tree he likes to play, play, play. He's got a baby tail and he likes to play, play, play.<br>Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Widget is his friend she likes to build, she hammers, and she saws, and her tool box is filled. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Walden is their friend he's really smart he knows about Science, books, and art. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow. Daizy is his crush, she's really sweet, she loves growing flowers, and is really neat. Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, and Walden are friends, and when their with Nicky the fun never ends. Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow, Wow Wow, Wow Wow Wow. "WOW!"

Nicky Parlouzer Meets Wow Wow Wubbzy

Finding a way Home

* * *

><p>After introductions and a (Brief) explanation, Nicky, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Walden started to decide on how to get Nicky home. "I know let's ask Widget," Wubbzy suggested. "That sounds like a splendid idea," Walden agreed. "Who's Widget?" Nicky asked. "Well Widget is our friend who is a wiz with building," Wubbzy answered. "Okay," Nicky answered.<p>

Widget's Workshop

When they arrived at Widget's workshop the saw an explosion coming from inside! They rushed inside to see what happened when they saw parts scattered across the floor. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Widget said dizzy. "Oh howdy Wubbzy, Walden, Daizy who's this here?" She asked. "I'm Nicky. I'm actually from a different world and I'm stuck here until I find a way back," Nicky said. "That's amazing!" Widget said. "Do you think you can build a portal so me and a few friends can get home?" Nicky asked. "Hmmm... well I've never built something THAT advanced but I'll give it a shot." Widget replied. **"THANK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!" **Nicky exclaimed tearing up. "No problem," Widget replied. "So what know?" Daizy asked Nicky. "Well I think while Widget is working on a portal we should look for my friends Amy and Little John," Nicky answered. "Okay let's go," Wubbzy said.

* * *

><p>Amy's Point of View<p>

I was walking down a street in a town that seemed to be called Wuzzelberg and everything here seems just a little different. Then while I was desecrated I bumped into someone with a mask on. **"HEY WATCH IT!" **He shouted. "SORRY!" I pleaded. He then shoved me into an alley and began to approach me as I braced myself for what would happen next.

Normal P.O.V

Nicky, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Walden began to walk on the same street as Amy searching for Nicky's friends. They walked by the alley that Amy was shoved into when they saw a brown (Oh yea in the manga Amy was originally brown) hedgehog getting bullied by someone in a mask. **"THAT'S AMY GETTING BEAT UP!" **Nicky shouted. "Lavender Lollipops," Daizy said. Nicky would not take this, his Eyes turned white along with the rest of him and he turned into Sonic The Hedgehog. "WOW!" Not just Wubbzy but Daizy and Walden also said. He then steped into the alley and shouted "**HEY LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JERK!" **The man turned to Sonic and said "What are YOU going to do about it?" "This," Sonic said charging a SpinDash. He than hit the man knocking him unconscious. "SONIC," Amy said happily. This puzzled Wubbzy, Daizy, and Walden. His name was Nicky not Sonic... right. They then called the police. "Thank you we've been trying to catch this criminal for a month," an officer said. "All in a day's work sir," Sonic said as the cop drove off with the prisoner. Wubbzy, Daizy, and Walden stared at him blankly. "I suppose you would be confused after that transformation wouldn't you?" Sonic said. They nodded. "What transformation Sonic?" Amy asked. "You see I am Nicky, Amy." Sonic said. "WHAT!" "You see Nicky is my alter-ego and when ever help is needed bad enough he turns into me." Sonic started. "Wow," Wubbzy and Amy said. "However," Sonic continued, "I have my own memory line so Nicky has no idea he is me." "Really should we tell him?" Amy asked. "Yes, you should, once he knows our minds will be linked though," Sonic said. "That's a good thing isn't it?" Walden asked. "Yea..." "Oh okay," he said. Now that Sonic was no longer needed he turned back into Nicky. "What happened?" Nicky asked. "AMY YOU'RE OKAY!" Nicky shouted. "Nicky you're Sonic," Amy stated. "What?" He asked thinking this was a joke.

After they tell him what Sonic told them.

"WOW SO I'M A SUPER HERO!?" Nicky asked excitedly. "Now that I think about it. It was obvious in retrospect," Nicky said. "So Amy how did we get here?" "Well," She started as she told him what happened. "Great now all we need to do is find Little John and wait for Widget to build a warp hole machine," Nicky said. "Who's Widget?" Amy asked. "A friend of ours who is a wizard at building things," Wubbzy said. "And who are you?" She asked. "I'm Wubbzy," Wubbzy started. "I'm Daizy," Daizy continued. "And I'm Walden," he finished. "Wubbzy and Daizy found me unconscious and brought me to Walden's and offered to help," Nicky said. "Okay let's find Little John," Nicky said determined. "Yea!" Everyone shouted.


	3. Halloween Madness

So I decided I don't need LJ in the story so he's only in the first chapter. Also I decided to go off of Amy's 1993 look and not the 1992 look. Finally this chapter is a musical.

"Wow wow everyone today is the Wubb Club's annual Halloween party, this is also the day we introduce Nicky, and Amy to everybody," Wubbzy greeted. "Whoa you own this place!?" Nicky said surprised. "Yep," he answered. Wubbzy and Daizy where in there Wonder Wubbzy and Flower Power outfits, Walden was in a Dr. Frankenstein outfit, and Widget was in a construction worker costume. Nicky and Amy went well... as themselves unfamiliar with what characters where here. Huggy Buggy and Earl where hanging out around the punch and saw the group. "Wow wow guys how's it going?" Wubbzy asked. "It's going great we really love the party," said the trio. "Hey who are your new friends?" Buggy asked. "I'm Nicky," He started. "And I'm Amy," she finished. The two agreed it was best to wait until the right time to reveal that they where from another dimension. As everyone started to arrive Nicky noticed that almost EVERYONE IN WUZZULBURG was there. "Man Wubbzy must be popular, unlike me..." he thought depressed. "You'll always be the best hedgehog for me Nicky," Amy responded trying to lift his spirits. "Thanks Ames," Nicky said giving her a peck on the cheek. A few people from the crowd gave an "Aww" but they ignored it. So the party went on for a few hours and there where many activities. Bobbing for apples, ring tossing and costume contests where among them. Suddenly a strange bang was heard throughout the Wubb Club. People wondered what it was when suddenly a large object smashed through the wall and out came EGGMAN (Known as Robotnik at the time)! No one aside from Nicky and Amy knew who he was but they picked up that he was evil. "Now now now listen if all of you behave I won't harm you. Now tell me have any of you heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?" He asked. "N-n-no," answered the crowd. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Amy. "Well if if isn't pretty little Amy, someone didn't tell the truth," he intimated. He had a robotic arm grab her and she screamed, "HELP!" Nicky crawled away and crept behind a corner. "Amy needs my help AHH if only I knew how to transform into Sonic," Ne whispered frustrated. "Looks like I'll have to crush the info out of you." And just like that the arm tightened it's grip. "**AHH SOMEONE HELP ME!**" When Nicky heard this he was furious. Just like that his eyes started to glow along with the rest of him and he transformed into Sonic! "LET HER GO ROBOTNIK!" Sonic demanded. "The Hedgehog of the hour," Robotnik said. "BEHOLD MY NEW DEVICE THE EGG-CONTROLLER! Now I need a Ginny Pig, OR MAYBE A GERBIL!" He said shooting at Wubbzy. "**WUBBZY!**" Daizy screamed. "HEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAH SONIC EMBRACE THE POWER OF THE ROBOTNIK EMPIRE OR EMBRACE YOUR DEMISE!" Wubbzy shouted. Sonic jumped in surprise. "W-W-W-Wubbzy?" Daizy trembled. "Calm down everyone even under mind control this is Wubbzy where talking about. Out of what I've seen he's not even strong enough to hurt a fly," Sonic said. Just then Wubbzy gave him a punch and sent him flying into the wall. Everyone gasped. "**WUBBZY STOP!**" "Hehehehehe Sonic you've lost surrender." Wubbzy ordered. "Ah never," Sonic replied. "Very well," Wubbzy said. (Here's where the musical part comes in. This is in tune to Dr. Finklestine's song from Nightmare before Christmas Oggies revenge)

I have changed, my boy

sense I took the hit

and now Robotnik will rule!

Wubbzy please!

Oh can't you see your wrong?

You were the Blue Blur

But know your nothing but prey

Robotnik is here

And he's going to stay

It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
>Robotnik will soon be leaving!<p>

Wubbzy, please!  
>It's not too late!<p>

All his machines will seal your fate!

His lazers will slice you

He'll put you in a keep!

And when it's all over

Amy she will weep!

The days of your good natured  
>Mayhem are through!<br>I'll tear up this town!  
>And I'm starting with you!<p>

Well, now, my boy  
>It seems you've lost your crown!<br>In a few mere moments  
>You'll be six feet in the ground!<p>

Stop at once!  
>Can't you see this is absurd?<p>

No more tricks!  
>Your friends are now your foes!<br>And now this dance is  
>Nearing its close!<p>

All these people your scaring

Oh good friend it's disconcerting!

Wubbzy please!

Your thinking is all wrong!

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

Your intentions are evil!  
>Your thoughts are all bad!<br>The thing that you work for  
>Is no more than a cad!<p>

When finally I get that  
>Foul energy out of you<br>You'll see no more foe  
>But a friend that is true!<p>

I have changed, my boy

sense I took the hit

and now Robotnik will rule!

Wubbzy, please!

Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

You were the Blue Blur  
>But now you're nothing but prey!<br>Robotnik is here  
>And he's planning to stay!<p>

It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
>Robotnik will soon be leaving!<p>

Wubbzy, please!  
>It's not too late!<p>

All his machines will seal your fate!

His lasers will slice you!

He'll put you in a keep!

And when it's all over  
>Amy, she will weep!<p>

The days of your good natured  
>Mayhem are through!<br>I'll tear up this town!  
>And I'm starting with you!<p>

Well, now, my boy  
>It seems you've lost your crown!<br>In a few mere moments  
>You'll be six feet in the ground!<p>

Stop at once!  
>Can't you see this is absurd?<p>

No more tricks!  
>Your friends are now your foes!<br>And now this dance is  
>Nearing its close<p>

All these people that you're hurting  
>Oh, good friend, it's disconcerting<p>

Wubbzy, please!  
>Your thinking is all wrong!<p>

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

His blades are now spinning!  
>His creations are large!<br>When they move towards you  
>There's no question who's in charge!<p>

If by some chance  
>You survive the attack<br>There'll be many more  
>You'd better watch your back!<p>

I have changed, my boy

sense I took the hit

and now Robotnik will rule!

Wubbzy, please!

Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

You were the blue blur  
>But now you're nothing but prey!<br>Robotnik is here  
>And he's planning to stay!<p>

It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
>Robotnik will soon be leaving!<p>

Wubbzy, please!  
>It's not too late!<p>

All his machines will seal your fate!

His lasers will slice you!  
>He'll put you in a keep!<br>And when it's all over  
>Amy, she will weep!<p>

The days of your good natured  
>Mayhem are through!<br>I'll tear up this town!  
>And I'm starting with you!<p>

Well, now, my boy  
>It seems you've lost your crown!<br>In a few mere moments  
>You'll be six feet in the ground!<p>

Stop at once!  
>Can't you see this is absurd?<p>

No more tricks!  
>Your friends are now your foes!<br>And now this dance is  
>Nearing its close<p>

All these people that you're hurting  
>Oh, good friend, it's disconcerting<p>

Wubbzy, please!  
>Your thinking is all wrong!<p>

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

You Punch and attack me  
>You'll need more kick!<br>I'm not your enemy  
>I'm the Blue Blur, Sonic!<p>

When this is all over  
>Good friends we will be!<br>You'll praise Robotnik no more!  
>You can take that from me!<p>

(DARN THAT TOOK A LONG TIME! THIS IS WHY I DON'T DO SONG FICS) Finally Sonic figured out how to stop the machine, with out hurting Wubbzy. He tackled Wubbzy and used the pure power of his transform ability to bring him back (If that makes sense). "Ugh my head's swimming," Wubbzy groaned. Sonic then smashed the device and made Robotnik go flying. "NI-" Wubbzy started. "Wubbzy I'm on the job call me Sonic," Sonic cut him off whispering. "Right." "WUBBZY!" Daizy shouted running to hug him. "It's nice to be back. I'm sorry about the harm I caused Sonic," Wubbzy apologized tail drooping. "It's okay Wubbzy I gotta admit it was pretty fun singing with you," Sonic joked. Suddenly he felt himself slowly turning back to Nicky. "I gotta go take care everyone," Sonic said leaving. Soon he came back as Nicky and Amy rushed to him and started to cry in his arms. "There there it's okay Ames I'm here," he said, "Feel better?" "Now I do Nicky," Amy replied. "Who was that hero? I've never seen anyone like him in a book." The librarian asked. "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Replied Nicky.

To be continued.


End file.
